The present invention relates to a modular shelving assembly including structural units.
Such a structural unit is known. As a rule shelving is made by placing such units vertically on top of and/or laterally next to one another. To a limited extent the units can also be positioned offset to one another, which however causes the shelving to become narrower from the bottom upwards. Another disadvantage is that the width of the shelving can only be changed in steps as an integral multiple of the width of a unit.
DE-U-93 02 558 discloses a shelving system having a U-shaped base element with a base plate and outer supporting walls. On small sides of the supporting walls, as well as on opposite sides, are arranged spaced which are formed as blind holes. Into these blind holes can be put connecting elements, through which modular units can be fixed one upon another. Each of the connecting elements has in its middle sector a distance or spacing part. For the connection of modular units side by side are used H-shaped connecting elements, which on the one hand fix modular units one on the top of the other, and on the other hand fix modular units arranged side by side. This known shelving system enables two or several modular units to be stapled one on another and moreover two or several units to be put in a row side by side. However, shelving cannot be put gradually together in any manner regarding width and height. Modular units rather only can be put side by side. The width of the shelving can be varied in a restricted manner by different widths of the modular units. But the use of different dimensioned modular unit leads to higher costs for manufacture and storage. Furthermore, this known shelving system has an additional disadvantage in that between two modular units connected one upon another exists a gap. Also, modular units put side by side always have a space therebetween. This is not practical and moreover is not aesthetic. Further, it is of significance that the connecting elements of this system enable the fixation of the modular units, but the main purpose of these connecting elements is to enable the use of H-shaped connecting elements and to obtain a certain total height with different modular units.